The Devereaux Journeys - Book One
by miria miracle
Summary: Devereaux twins Micah and Evolet are turning ten and are now leaving on their journeys. Not only are they leaving home, but also each other as they've decided to travel separately and meeting up at times. Follow them as they travel. SYOC! Submit your own OC's! Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Friendship and more!


This story is strictly Anime/Movie-verse!

This story will follow the Devereaux twins on their journeys. The cast will be a mix between canon and OC characters. One of the twins will run into a few Canon characters and will decide to travel with them, while the other will end up traveling with a few OC's. For their first Pokemon Journey, they've decided to take the Tollan region by storm.

In this story I will be introducing new things that I've created such as; new pokemon, a new region and new occupations for young trainers.

This is a Submit Your Own Character story, so if you're interested, **follow** the OC form on my profile. Send them in by **PM**, please. Keep in mind that only a couple will be traveling companions.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Micah<strong>

She stirs as she feels her bed dipping under his weight and she lifts her right hand to brush her wavy deep violet hair out of her face. She groggily opens her cerise eyes, only to meet her twin brothers' ocean blue ones. "What's the time, Micah?"

His eyes are sparkling with excitement and he runs a hand through his short pale lavender hair, "5 am."

Evolet closes her eyes, rolls over to try to fall back asleep and groans, "Micah..."

The corners of his lips quirk upwards in a smirk and he completely ignores her obvious lack of enthusiasm, instead peaking her interest by whispering, "Drake evolved during the night."

In a blur of mulberry sheets, violet messy hair and white nightgown she leaves the bed as well as her room. Micah simply chuckles as he follows her out of the room in a more sedate pace, "Now she's up."

He follows the sound of her bare feet padding quickly away on the wooden floors of their villa, down the stairs and out the back door.

The Devereaux family is a huge one, with a house fitting them. Many of the rooms haven't been used in months, since the twins nine older siblings have all left the nest for their Pokemon journeys. Not that the house is anywhere near empty yet. There's the twins and their parents, as well as the twins younger siblings. Not to mention all the smaller sized Pokemon crowding inside and outside their house, joined by all the larger sized Pokemon filling their yard. With their mother being a Pokemon researcher and collector, while their father is a member of Tollans Superior Nine and a Gym Leader, it means that you can never have to many Pokemon around you.

The twins have spent all their time since the day they were born surrounded by Pokemon, they've even been home-schooled to make more space in their life for interacting with Pokemon.

Micah leans against the glass doors leading from the living-room and out into the yard, watching his sister gushing and wrapping her arms around her newly evolved Dragonite. On their fifth birthday their parents had decided to give them each a Pokemon; a Bagon for Micah and a Dratini for Evolet. While it's been six months since Micahs' Shellgon evolved into a Salamence and he's teased her about being behind him _oh_ so many times, instead of making a comment about how her Dragonair has _finally_ evolved, he simply smiles at her happy face.

Reality is, that while Micah is ahead of Evolet in some things, he's behind her in equally as many things.

He slips his hand into his pocket while walking towards her and pulls out a miniaturized pokeball, white at the bottom and mulberry at the top, painted just for Evolet. When she glances at him, her cheeks bright and rosy in the dusky morning air, he tosses her the small ball, "Happy tenth birthday sis."

Evolet smiles brightly at him and bends down to pick up a small packet that Micah realizes she must have hid with her Dragonite, back when Drake was still a Dragonair. It's a small packet, big enough to fit between his thumb and forefinger. When he unwraps it, he laughs out loud, "Great minds think alike, huh?"

In his hand is a pokeball, miniaturized for comfort, the top painted pale purple. The twins meet each others gazes and with matched nods they decide to click the buttons at the same time. Out comes an Eevee and a Buizel. And Micah just can't resist saying, "An Eevee for my Evie."

Evolet simply rolls her eyes at her brother and wraps her arms around the little Pokemon, burrying her face in it's soft furr. She whispers softly to her brother, "Buizel is male."

Micah simply smiles and answers equally as soft, "Eevee is female."

The twins fall into companionable silence as Evolet has her fingers burried in her new Eevees' furr and Micah is rubbing Buizels' furry head.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, everyone!<p>

If you decide to review, would you please come with some opinions on these points below? (I can't make up my mind, you see)

1. If we go by Canon standards, how many regions do you think the average trainer has time for in a year? 1, 2 or maybe even 3? (Cause, in the Canon, Ash is on his 8th (6th, if you don't count the Orange Islands and the Sevii Islands) region, and even though it's said several times through the anime that it's been years since he battled with certain Pokemon, he never seems to age. So I can't decide how much the twins would have time to do in a year. What do you guys think?

2. I can't decide which Canon will appear as primary, secondary, peripheral and "one-time" characters. What do you guys think?

3. I've decided that one of the twins will be traveling with canon characters, while the other will be traveling with OC's, but I can't decide who will travel with which group. So, who do you think should travel with Canon characters and who do you think should travel with OC's?

If you guys could give me your opinions, I'll be ever so grateful!

With love, Miria!


End file.
